staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
05 Grudnia 2004
TVP 1 06:25 Kto napisał Nowy Testament ?; cz. I - Co jest prawdą?; 2003 serial dokumentalny prod. angielskiej 07:00 Transmisja Mszy św. z Sanktuarium Bożego Miłosierdzia w Krakowie-Łagiewnikach 07:55 Domisie; program dla dzieci 08:20 Archiwum Zack'a; - Piłka nożna po szkocku; (Zack Files); serial prod. kanadyjskiej stereo 08:45 Co i jak (TV); odc. 13 - Rekiny; serial popularno-naukowy dla dzieci i młodzieży 09:15 Wirtul@ndia 09:40 Bajeczki Jedyneczki; program dla dzieci 09:55 Teleranek 10:20 Gamebox; program poświęcony grom komputerowym i konsolowym stereo 10:45 Kuchnia z Okrasą; Dwie garści ryżu; magazyn kulinarny 11:10 Siódme niebo; - Niespodzianka; serial prod.USA (stereo) 11:55 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn (w tym o godz. 12.00 "Anioł Pański") 12:40 Zwierzowiec; - Żywienie; magazyn 13:00 Wiadomości 13:10 Tydzień; magazyn 13:35 Studio sport; Puchar Świata w skokach narciarskich - Trondheim 15:50 Summa zdarzeń według Jacka Żakowskiego; program publicystyczny 16:20 Rewizja nadzwyczajna; - 15 lat "Rewizji nadzwyczajnej"; program historyczny Dariusza Baliszewskiego 16:50 Sportowy Express 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 DTV J. Fedorowicza 17:30 Lokatorzy; - Wazonik szczęścia; serial komediowy TVP stereo 18:00 Kochamy polskie komedie; teleturniej (stereo) 18:30 Magia Davida Copperfielda 19:00 Wieczorynka; Gumisie; - Wszędzie dobrze, ale w domu najlepiej; serial animowany prod. USA 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 19:59 Pogoda 20:10 Zakochana Jedynka; Mr Jones; (Mr Jones); 1993 dramat prod. USA (109') zgodą rodziców; reż: Mike Figgis; wyk: Richard Gere, Lena Olin, Anne Bancroft 22:10 RetroTEYada; program rozrywkowy 22:45 "Nie wszystko na sprzedaż" - 50 rocznica filmowego debiutu Andrzeja Wajdy 23:05 Uczta kinomana; Rio Lobo; (Rio Lobo); 1970 western prod. USA (110'); reż: Howard Hawks; wyk: John Wayne, Jorge Rivero, Jennifer O'Neill, Jack Elam 00:55 Uczta kinomana; Gorzka czekolada; 2001 thriller prod. francuskiej (96') zgodą rodziców; reż: Claude Chabrol; wyk: Isabelle Huppert, Jacques Dutronc, Anna Mouglalis 02:35 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 06:55 Słowo na niedzielę; niesłyszących 07:00 Film dla niesłyszących; Tygrysy Europy; odc. 9 - Żółte wyciszenie; serial TVP 07:55 M jak miłość; odc. 271; serial TVP stereo 08:45 Ślub,wesele i wideo; serial prod.USA 09:15 Poranek muzyczny; Koncert fortepianowy d-moll W.A.Mozarta gra Piotr Anderszewski 09:50 Animals; magazyn 10:15 Rodzinne oglądanie; Tropem pantery śnieżnej; (Searching for the Snow Leopard); 2004 film dokumentalny prod. amerykańsko-angielskiej 11:15 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza; odc.130 - Smak papryki; magazyn 11:50 Gwiazdy w południe; Dziewczyny z Dzikiego Zachodu; cz. 1; (Buffalo Girls); 1995 western prod. USA (89'); reż: Rod Hardy; wyk: Anjelica Huston, Melanie Griffith, Gabriel Byrne, Jack Palance, Peter Coyote 13:30 I Ty możesz zostać Świętym Mikołajem 14:00 Familiada; wydanie specjalne; teleturniej 14:35 Złotopolscy; odc.630 Koszt dobrych uczynków; telenowela TVP 15:10 I Ty możesz zostać Świętym Mikołajem; cz. I; koncert; wyk: Wojciech Gąssowski, Andrzej Cierniewski, Michał Wiśniewski, Krzysztof Krawczyk, Majka Jeżowska, Artur Gadowski, Tray, Formacja Nieżywych Schabuff, Sylwia Wiśniewska, Monika Brodka, Grottland, Horpyna, Golec uOrkiestra 16:05 Na dobre i na złe; odc. 196 - Śmierć Soni; serial prod. TVP stereo 17:05 Zdobywcy; program przygodowo - rozrywkowy 17:30 I Ty możesz zostać Świętym Mikołajem; cz. II; koncert; wyk: Wojciech Gąssowski, Andrzej Cierniewski, Michał Wiśniewski, Krzysztof Krawczyk, Majka Jeżowska, Artur Gadowski, Tray, Formacja Nieżywych Schabuff, Sylwia Wiśniewska, Monika Brodka, Grottland, Horpyna, Golec uOrkiestra 18:00 PROGRAM LOKALNY 18:30 I Ty możesz zostać Świętym Mikołajem; cz. III; koncert; wyk: Wojciech Gąssowski, Andrzej Cierniewski, Michał Wiśniewski, Krzysztof Krawczyk, Majka Jeżowska, Artur Gadowski, Tray, Formacja Nieżywych Schabuff, Sylwia Wiśniewska, Monika Brodka, Grottland, Horpyna, Golec uOrkiestra 19:35 Tydzień w sporcie - magazyn olimpijski 20:03 Panorama flesz 20:05 Europa da się lubić...; - Europa przyjaciół; talk show stereo 21:05 Kulisy - Europa da się lubić 21:10 Tajne akcje C.I.A.; (The Agency); 2003 serial sensacyjny prod. USA zgodą rodziców 22:00 Panorama 22:20 Sport-telegram 22:30 Pogoda 22:35 Losowanie audiotele 22:45 XII Międzynarodowy Festiwal Sztuki Autorów Zdjęć Filmowych Camerimage 2004 23:20 Studio Teatralne Dwójki; Kariera Arturo Ui; 1997 autor: Bertolt Brecht (78'); reż: Piotr Szulkin; wyk: Jan Peszek, Maria Ciunelis, Bożena Dykiel, Ewa Sałacka 00:40 Korzenie i gałęzie; (Roots and Branches); 2001 dramat społeczny prod. chińskiej (91'); reż: Yu Zhong; wyk: Gigi Leung, Jiang Wu, Cui Jian, Xia Wu 02:15 Zakończenie programu Polsat 6.00 Mop Man – program muzyczny 6.40 Benny Hill – serial komediowy 7.00 Auto świat – magazyn motoryzacyjny 7.30 Jesteśmy – program religijny 8.00 Beyblade – latające dyski – serial animowany 8.30 Pokémon – serial animowany 9.00 Hugo – program dla dzieci 9.30 Poplista – program muzyczny 10.30 Rodzina zastępcza plus (182): Damy i huzary – serial komediowy 11.30 Klan urwisów – komedia, USA 1994 13.10 Operacja „Hamburger” – komedia, USA 1997 15.30 Fundacja Polsat – program publicystyczny 15.45 Wydarzenia – wiadomości 16.05 Muzyczna winda – program rozrywkowy 17.00 Całkiem nowe lata miodowe (14): Szkoła rodzenia – serial komediowy 17.30 Sublokatorzy (2): Wizytacja – serial komediowy 18.00 Daleko od noszy (40) – serial komediowy 18.30 Wydarzenia – wiadomości 19.00 Rodzina zastępcza plus (183): Terapia antyfiksacyjna – serial komediowy 20.00 Pensjonat Pod Różą (33): Córeczka – serial obyczajowy 21.00 Fala zbrodni (28): Ostateczne rozwiązanie – serial sensacyjny 21.30 Studio Lotto (w przerwie serialu) 22.00 Kuba Wojewódzki – talk show 23.00 Nasze dzieci – talk show 0.00 Magazyn sportowy 2.00 Aquaz Music Zone – magazyn muzyczny TVN 5.35 Uwaga! – magazyn 5.55 Telesklep 7.35 Robin z Locksley – film przygodowy, USA 1996, reż. Michael Kennedy, wyk.: Devon Sawa, Sarah Chalke 9.30 Synowie szeryfa – western, USA 1973 11.35 Miss World 2004 – Finał – program rozrywkowy 14.00 Co za tydzień – magazyn 14.25 Indianin w kredensie – film przygodowy, USA 16.25 Maraton uśmiechu – program rozrywkowy 16.55 Ciao Darwin: Politycy kontra sportowcy – program rozrywkowy 17.55 Kryminalni (12): Kolekcjonerzy – serial kryminalny, Polska 2004 19.00 Fakty 19.40 Uwaga! – magazyn 20.00 Mamy cię! – program rozrywkowy 21.20 Najsztub pyta – talk show 21.55 Pod napięciem – talk show 22.25 Superwizjer – magazyn 22.55 Nie do wiary – magazyn 23.25 Lot Intrudera – film wojenny, USA 1991 1.30 Nic straconego – powtórki programów TV 4 05:35 Joker - talk show 06:25 Sztukateria - magazyn kulturalny Polska 2004 07:00 Kinomaniak - magazyn filmowy Polska 2004 07:30 Modna moda - magazyn poradnikowy Polska 2004 08:00 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki - magazyn 08:30 V max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 09:00 Racje i emocje (2) 09:30 Psie serce - serial obycz. Polska 2003 10:30 Niezakazane reklamy - program rozrywkowy 11:00 Largo (14) - serial sensac. USA/Francja/Niemcy/Belgia 2001 12:00 Kinomaniak - magazyn filmowy Polska 2004 12:30 Joker - talk show 13:30 Modna moda - magazyn poradnikowy Polska 2004 14:00 Policjanci z Miami (46) - serial kryminalny USA 1984 15:00 Legia Warszawa - Pogoń Szczecin - piłka nożna 17:00 Synowie wiatru - dramat Hiszpania/Portugalia/Włochy 2000 19:00 Już nadchodzi - komedia obyczajowa USA 1999 21:00 Wydarzenia 21:10 Nagi patrol (44) - serial kom. USA 2000 21:40 Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 22:10 Adwokat śmierci - dramat krym. Niemcy/USA 1999 00:10 Otwarta wojna - film sensacyjny Hongkong 1998 02:05 Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 02:30 Komenda - magazyn policyjny 03:55 Kinomaniak - magazyn filmowy Polska 2004 04:20 Modna moda - magazyn poradnikowy Polska 2004 04:50 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 05:25 Szybka forsa 06:25 Telesklep 08:25 Usterka: film 09:00 Na osi 09:35 Kosmos 1999, odc. 11: serial 10:40 Żarty na bok, odc. 18: serial 11:40 Monty i spółka: film 13:25 Savannah, odc. 12: serial 14:25 Kochane kłopoty IV, odc. 14: serial 15:25 Droga do gwiazd 16:30 Co za noc 17:00 Srebrny wilk: film 19:00 Pan i pani Smith, odc. 11 20:00 Sliver: film 22:15 Tajemnice Smallville, odc. 10: serial 23:10 Co za tydzień 23:35 Komik na sobotę: film 01:55 Niesamowite opowieści, odc. 6: serial TVP 3 Gdańsk 6.50 Program dnia 6.55 Kasztaniaki - serial animowany 7.05 Pomysłowy wnuczek - polski serial animowany 7.15 Kasztaniaki - serial animowany 7.20 Książka dla malucha 7.30 Kurier, Pogoda 7.45 Panorama, Pogoda w Olsztynie: Panorama Warmii i Mazur 8.00 Z archiwum TVG: Niepodległości nikt nie podarował 8.30 Kurier, Pogoda 8.45 Gdański Magazyn Sportowy 9.00 Teleplotki - program publicystyczny 9.30 Kurier, Pogoda 9.45 Bilans Trójki 10.30 Kurier 10.35 Marszałek Piłsudski odc.4/8/ - polski serial fabularny 11.30 Kurier, Pogoda 11.45 Było, nie minęło - magazyn dla młodych widzów 12.10 Książka miesiąca 12.30 Kurier, Pogoda 12.45 Magazyn Kociewski 13.05 Pasterze dusz: "Duszpasterstwo Służby Zdrowia" 13.25 Kość niezgody /powt./ 13.50 Co mnie gryzie /powt./ 14.05 Panorama tygodnia 14.30 Kurier 14.35 Tam tam - magazyn 15.00 Integracja - magazyn 15.15 Niemożliwe? Możliwe... - wywiad z Davidem Copperfieldem 15.30 Kurier, Pogoda 15.45 Rodno zemia - magazyn kaszubski 16.15 Gość tygodnia: Ryszard Kurylczyk - sekretarz stanu /powt/ 16.30 Kurier, Pogoda 16.45 Muzyka łączy pokolenia: Renata Dąbkowska & Elleni 17.30 Kurier 17.35 Teleplotki - program publicystyczny 18.00 Panorama, Pogoda 18.15 Kronika kulturalna 18.30 Kurier 18.35 Regiony kultury 18.50 Elisa z Rivombrosy odc.13/26/ - włoski serial fabularny 19.40 Sport: Torell Basket Liga: Lotos Gdynia - Polfa Pabianice 20.30 Kurier 20.45 Od niedzieli do niedzieli - magazyn 21.10 Książka tygodnia 21.20 Studio Pogoda 21.30 Kurier, Pogoda 21.45 Panorama, Panorama Sport, Pogoda 22.10 Z Wałęsą na rybach 22.30 Kurier 22.45 Studio Pogoda 22.50 Kurier sportowy 23.10 Nieznane katastrofy odc.11/12/ "Eksplozja B-406/6" - cykl dokumentalny 23.35 Na koniec świata - polski film fabularny, 1999 1.30 Zakończenie programu TVP Polonia 07:00 Ukraina Viva; Koncert Finałowy Czwartego Festiwalu Kultury Ukraińskiej "Ukraina Viva" (STEREO) 07:45 Więcej niż sztandar; reportaż Marka Maldisa 08:00 M jak miłość; odc. 195; serial TVP stereo 08:50 Słowo na niedzielę 08:55 Ziarno; program redakcji katolickiej dla dzieci i rodziców 09:20 Anatol; - Duch w operze; serial animowany prod. kanadyjskiej 09:45 Książki z górnej półki; - Książka dla dzieci 10:00 Blisko, coraz bliżej; odc. 19 - Nastała wiosna; 1982 serial TVP 11:20 Niedzielne muzykowanie; Adam Makowicz i Orkiestra Amadeus pd. Agnieszki Duczmal grają Mozarta 11:55 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn (w tym o godz. 12.00 "Anioł Pański") 12:40 Wolfgang Amadeusz Mozart - Symfonia D-dur "Haffnerowska" KV 385 13:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej; z kościoła św. Mikołaja w Miejskiej Górce 14:10 Kino retro; Przygoda na Mariensztacie; 1953 komedia prod. polskiej (94'); reż: Leonard Buczkowski; wyk: Lidia Korsakówna, Tadeusz Schmidt, Adam Mikołajewski, Wanda Bojarska, Tadeusz Kondrat 15:45 Biografie; Lutek - krótkie wspomnienia z długiego życia; film dokumentalny Jana Łomnickiego o Ludwiku Perskim 16:30 Summa zdarzeń według Jacka Żakowskiego; program publicystyczny 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Sportowy Express 17:20 DTV J. Fedorowicza 17:35 M jak miłość; odc. 196; serial TVP stereo 18:20 Zaproszenie; -Wędrówki wokół Krosna; program krajoznawczy Wojciecha Nowakowskiego 18:40 Tam gdzie jesteśmy; Wbrew wszystkiemu - reportaż 19:15 Dobranocka; Baśnie i bajki polskie; - O Bartku doktorze; serial anim.prod.polskiej 19:30 Wiadomości 19:53 Sport 19:59 Pogoda 20:05 Ekstradycja 3; odc. 3; serial prod. polskiej; reż: Wojciech Wójcik 21:00 Ukraina Viva; Koncert Finałowy Czwartego Festiwalu Kultury Ukraińskiej "Ukraina Viva" (STEREO) 21:45 Krystyna Feldman - 100 lat!!!; /stereo/; wyk: H.Banaszak, A.Grabowski, L.Kozłowski, K.Jamróz, K.Zielińska, M.Kropielnicki, M.Puchalski, J.Nowak, K.Krauze i inni 22:35 RetroTEYada; program rozrywkowy stereo 23:10 Pędzlem i dłutem, czyli za kulisami ASP - reportaż 23:45 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń 00:05 M jak miłość; odc. 196; serial TVP stereo 00:50 Ziarno; program redakcji katolickiej dla dzieci i rodziców 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem; Baśnie i bajki polskie; - O Bartku doktorze; serial anim.prod.polskiej 01:30 Wiadomości 01:50 Sport 01:54 Pogoda 02:00 Ekstradycja 3; odc. 3; serial prod. polskiej; reż: Wojciech Wójcik 03:00 Zaproszenie; -Wędrówki wokół Krosna; program krajoznawczy Wojciecha Nowakowskiego 03:20 Kino retro; Przygoda na Mariensztacie; 1953 komedia prod. polskiej (94'); reż: Leonard Buczkowski; wyk: Lidia Korsakówna, Tadeusz Schmidt, Adam Mikołajewski, Wanda Bojarska, Tadeusz Kondrat 04:55 Nie tylko o...; - Rozmowa z zespołem "Mazowsze" 05:05 Biografie; Lutek - krótkie wspomnienia z długiego życia; film dokumentalny Jana Łomnickiego o Ludwiku Perskim 06:00 Zakończenie programu TV Puls 06:58 Dziś w programie 07:00 Taaaka ryba - program wędkarski 07:30 Trzynasty wojownik - film przygodowy USA 1999 09:20 Szpital na peryferiach (6) - serial obycz. Czechosłowacja 1977 10:20 Telezakupy 11:40 Program religijny 12:00 Anioł Pański - transmisja 12:15 Program religijny 13:10 Moja rodzina - talk show 13:40 Europejskie ogrody zoologiczne - serial dokumentalny 14:10 Bez autocenzury - program publicystyczny 14:50 Żebro Adama - program publicystyczny 15:20 Jasio w dolinie gigantów - film animowany 1950 16:30 Marynarz słodkich wód - komedia USA 1928 18:00 Szpital na peryferiach (6) - serial obycz. Czechosłowacja 1977 19:00 Jak to się robi? - program dla dzieci 19:30 Parki krajobrazowe - serial dokumentalny 20:00 Krew i karabiny - western Hiszpania/Włochy 1968 21:50 Pamięć tamtych dni - film dokumentalny Polska 1968 22:00 Świątek piątek - magazyn kulturalny 22:50 Książę z Central Parku - dramat USA 2000 00:40 Bez autocenzury - program publicystyczny 01:15 15 lat - dokąd szliśmy? Gdzie jesteśmy Polska 2004 02:00 Jutro w programie - magazyn Polonia 1 06:00 Przyjaciele Nice friends 23 min. Bajka 06:30 Czarodziejskie Zwierciadełko Himitsu-No Akko-Chan 25 min. Bajka Animowana "1969r, prod. Japonia, reż. Hiroshi Ikeda. 07:00 Baseballista Ippatsu Kanta-Kun 25 min. Bajka Animowana "1977r, prod. Japonia, reż. Hiroshi Sasagawa. 07:30 Top shop 645 min Teleshoping 17:00 Pasja śpiewania odc. 2/4 Voglia di cantare Mini serial fabularny 1985r, prod. Włochy, reż. Vittorio Sindoni, wyst. Gianni Morandi, Laura Becherelli, Marco Vivio. 18:20 Tajemnice Sahary odc.2/7 25 min. Serial dokumentalny 19:20 Grunt to Rodzinka 2/7 Holding the Baby 30 min Serial komediowy 1997r, rez. Paul Jackson, wyst. Nick Hancock, Hugh Bonneville, Joe Duttine. 19:50 Generał Daimos Tosho Daimos 25 min. Bajka Animowana 1978r, prod. Japonia, reż. Tadao Nagahama. 20:20 Wojna szpiegów 1/3 Guerra di spie 95 min. 1988r, prod. Włochy, reż. Duccio Tessari, wyst. Manfred Andrae, Marisa berenson. 22:20 Video Fashion 25 min. Program o modzie 23:00 Sex Telefon 15 min. Program erotyczny 23:20 Ania i Kasia Zapraszają 10 min. Program erotyczny 23:40 Seksplozja 15 min. Program erotyczny 00:00 Zdarzyło się Naprawdę 15 min. Program erotyczny 00:20 Baba Jaga 15 min. Program erotyczny 00:35 Military Shop 5 min. Program erotyczny 00:40 Tina, Maja i Viola 20 min. Program erotyczny 01:00 Marianna Rokita 15 min. Program erotyczny 01:20 Baba Jaga 10 min. Program erotyczny 01:40 Night Shop 15 min. Program erotyczny 01:55 Marianna Rokita 10 min. Program erotyczny 02:15 Night Shop 15 min. Program erotyczny 02:30 Sex Flirty 25 min. Program erotyczny 02:50 Marianna Rokita 15 min. Program erotyczny 03:10 Night Shop 25 min. Program erotyczny 03:20 Sex kulisy 15 min. Program erotyczny 03:35 Night Shop 15 min. Program erotyczny 04:00 Euro Sex 25 min. Program erotyczny 04:30 Sex Flirty 5 15 min. Program erotyczny 04:45 Sex Flirty 4 15 min. Program erotyczny 05:00 Koniec programu Extreme Sports 05:00 Śnieżne sporty 05:30 Wodne sporty 06:00 Błękitny żar (11) - sporty ekstremalne 07:00 Dzika deska (12) - sporty ekstremalne 07:30 Hardkorowcy (14) - sporty ekstremalne 08:30 Cactus Garden (7) - sporty ekstremalne 09:00 Marseilles Bowlriders 2004 - sporty ekstremalne 10:00 Tony Hawk's Gigantic Skatepark Tour - deskorolki 11:00 X-Games Global Championships (1) - sporty ekstremalne 12:00 Mobile Skatepark Series 2004 - sporty ekstremalne 12:30 The Punk Show (6) - sporty ekstremalne 13:00 LG Action Sports Championships 14:00 Gen: / / ex (23) - sporty ekstremalne 14:30 Asp Pro Surfing Tour 2004 (4) 15:30 Ekstremalne dziewczyny (4) - surfing 16:00 Tony Hawk's Gigantic Skatepark Tour - deskorolki 17:00 Marseilles Bowlriders 2004 - sporty ekstremalne 18:00 Asp Pro Surfing Tour 2004 (4) 19:00 Ekstremalne dziewczyny (5) - surfing 19:30 Jazda bez granic (6) - sporty ekstremalne 20:00 Ekspozycja (12) - sporty ekstremalne 20:30 Poradnik narciarza - sporty ekstremalne 21:00 Adrenaline X: Fmx - sporty ekstremalne 22:00 Hangin' With... Dre Powell - sporty ekstremalne 22:30 Gumball 3000 (6) - sporty ekstremalne 23:00 Big Brother Magazine: Crap - sporty ekstremalne 00:00 Trudny teren - sporty ekstremalne 00:30 Śnieżne sporty 01:00 Wodne sporty 01:30 Trudny teren - sporty ekstremalne 02:00 Śnieżne sporty 02:30 Wodne sporty 03:00 Trudny teren - sporty ekstremalne 03:30 Śnieżne sporty 04:00 Wodne sporty 04:30 Trudny teren - sporty ekstremalne 05:00 Śnieżne sporty CANAL+ Sport 03:00 Denver Nuggets - Miami Heat - koszykówka 05:45 NFL Game Day - futbol amerykański 06:15 Podwodne impresje - film dokumentalny Niemcy 2000 07:00 Chelsea Londyn - Newcastle Utd - piłka nożna 09:00 PSG - OSC Lille - piłka nożna 11:00 Denver Nuggets - Miami Heat - koszykówka 13:00 Liga hiszpańska - piłka nożna 14:55 Juventus Turyn - Lazio Rzym - piłka nożna 17:00 Crystal Palace - Charlton Athletic - piłka nożna 19:05 Denver Nuggets - Miami Heat - koszykówka 20:55 AJ Auxerre - Girondins Bordeaux - piłka nożna 23:00 Sport + 00:15 Villarreal FC - Real Madryt - piłka nożna 02:05 Crystal Palace - Charlton Athletic - piłka nożna 04:00 Sport +